duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Final Bosses
The following is a list of Final Bosses in Duel Masters history. A final boss character is a character that is the last enemy of a block and varies wildly in strength. Out of them, only Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon and Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened are actively meta, although parts of All Over the World, Supreme True Dragon Soul were used in various decks. List of Final Bosses Emperor Quazla The first real final boss, Emepror Quazla is the leader of the Water civilization for a long time and he was responsible for creating a doomsday device using Invincible Technology and the Burning Beast, an army of Beast Folk and Dragonoids teamed up against him to awaken the Dragons to stop him. He was later foiled when the Burning beast succeeded into drilling into the earth's core and other water creatures begin to betray him. Avatars These are a group of creatures consisted of Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom, Cruel Naga, Avatar of Fate, Aura Pegasus, Avatar of Life, Wise Starnoid, Avatar of Hope and Soul Phoenix, Avatar of Unity. The weakest of them, Wise Starnoid defeated Überdragon Bajula in one hit and the 5 proceeded to plunge the world into a regin of terror until Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragonflame came in and defeated Starnoid, Naga and Pegasus and battled with Death Phoenix and Soul Phoenix in which it defeated both and returned to the volcano in senkai to rest. After then the world enters a hundred year peace period. Evolution Cross Gears These are a group of cross gears that were born upon the neglection of the Cross Gears. They were cross gears that evolved to have a will on their own and began to destroy the world and distort dimensions, and all who crossed with them lost control of themselves. Eventually they were sealed, but the damage dealt is too serious and the current world is being swallowed by spatial rifts and Phoenixes. The Cross Gears were never seen again until the world of Sengoku. Supernova Black Hole Thanatos The second Final Boss which is not a group of beings, it suddenly came from the final war of the hybrid races against the Phoenixes and absorbed all of the life force from the civilizations and became larger when fought, making it basically invincible, until Supernova Bigbang Anastathis came in and fought it which caused the world to be distorted and eventually the two kill each other in a supernova. Due to its total invincibility and the fact that it was only defeated by a Deus Ex Machina, it can be considered one of the most powerful bosses in Duel Masters history, but the real card is a horrendous pile of mess. Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness A Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom resurrected by the power of the Darkness civilization that seeks to destroy the world, so Ulpheus, Dragonic Spiri and Bolmeteus Musha Dragon fused into Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon and defeated it. The world was war torn again after this but the Five Element Gods restored the world to peace with their omnipotent powers. Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser The last copmpetitor of the Sengoku tournaments like Shiden Galaxy, Super Champ, He took the Galaxy Shot - HELL fought against Shiden Galaxy, Super Champ who wielded the Galaxy Blade - THE FINAL. Caesar wielded the Galaxy Shot without hesistation but Shiden reluctantly took the Galaxy Blade for the sole purpose of stopping Caesar. The two then fought and Caesar destroyed dimensions with the Galaxt Shot, creating numerous spatial rifts, but Shiden Galaxy broke him in 2 with the Galaxy Blade. However Origins and Origin Gods appeared from the rifts and threaten to destroy the world and this has caused a chain of events that end up with unlimited consequences. The Original Gods These Origin gods were the last to enter the fray in the epic war of Earth against the Origins after ADAM & EVE were defeated by Bolshack Cross NEX. They created the Original Heart and turned it into a time bomb that will devolve everything in the world and threatened the world with their amazing powers. The Romanovs and the NEX then agree to fuse into Romanov Kaiser NEX, The Super Enlightened and fought against the ORigingal Gods, which they did after a hard fight and Romanov Kaiser NEX saved itself to stop the heart into exploding. However the heart revealed a rift to Pandora Space and this has started a new war. Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened During the last part of the Psychic Shock saga, Diabolos Zeta, Annihilation Awakened has abosorbed the power of the 5 civilizations enlisting the help of Light and transformed into Diabolos Temporal Ruler, the dictator of the world. He unleashed a power so massive that even the Reapers have to surrender so the remaining heroes of the 5 civilizations; Five Star, Hogan, Ganveet, GENJI and Kankuro teamed up to defeat him only to have him awaken into Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened. GENJI then fuses with Storm Double Cross into Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened and defeats DDZ after 3 nights and 3 days and the world returned to peace for a brief time before a bigger and darker plot was about to unveil. Codename Sherlock After the defeat of Codename Sorge, Codename Thirteen destroyed and locked down the Pandora Space and Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory and Gallows Hellish Dragon, Total Annihilation came in to crush him easily but Codename Sherlock came in to disgenerate both with his anti-psychic powers, allowing Unknowns and Zeniths to attack the world at full force. It was later defeated but by an unknown creature. Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" This magnificent being has began to form during Spectacle Nova due to the contradiction of the Guardians but it actually begin to attack after the Hyperspatial rift where it controlled the Aliens to attack earth with the Zeta and controlled the entire Psychic Shock to Epsiode 2 war, but only acted on itself after VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" was revealed as . When it appears, the world entered into despair due to its extreme suppression powers and nobody was able to lift a finger, until Silva who returned the side of the Golden Age suggested Shuramaru and Onimaru to fuse into Kiramaru, Great Miracle. Kiramaru cannot defeat Shangri-La by himself but Prin Prin, the Victorious allowed him to defeat it by removing Shangri-La's suppression. After the two were defeated, all Hunters, Aliens, Unknowns, Unnoises and Zeniths were forgotten and Outrages and Oracles took over the world. God Izumo, Lawless Godkind After "Mastermind" transformed into Izumo, Super Godkind, he gained a complete form of God Izumo, Lawless Godkind by stealing both the Rage Crystal and Oracle Jewel and was completely invincible. However, stole the Rage crystal and gave it to Katsudon which turned him into and he attacked God Izumo which caused the Oracle Jewel to unlink from Izumo as well and trandforming Katsudon into Katsumugen, Climax where the two fought. However, Corssover Yomi, New Sacred God appeared to block the last shot by Katsumugen and the now weak Izumo was terrified and requested for peace which Katsumugen accepts and restores the original world into its peaceful state. The=Deadman/All Over the World, Supreme True Dragon Soul The=Deadman was a sinister creature that transformed winners of the Duel Masters deathmatches into hyperspatial weapons, which caused the civilizations to unwittingly use them to destroy the king of the Dragons, Dorago the Great, Dragon World. He is also responsible for transforming Glenmalt's father into Destrokill, Tyrant Demon Dragon and creating Domitius, Evil Emperor of Five Dragonskind and Imen=Bugo, Dragon Ruler, but actually appeared suddenly in the Duel Masters deathmatches with his dragheart Niga=Vermut, Evil King and has stolen Judaina, Jurassic Hammer. He was eventually defeated by Glenmalt "King" but his soul remains and uses Judaina to create 5 camouflage fortresses which transformed into All Over the World, Supreme True Dragon Soul. He then controlled and piloted it and destroyed half of the world and this has enraged the Draguners of the 5 civilizations which had agreed to kill him together, which they did and eventually MaltNEXT, Ultra War Dragon Ruler and GuyNEXT took him down. After then the souls of the Draghearts got their free will back and wandered the world. It was later revealed that he was under the influence of Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon along with Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity. Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity An ancient genius that could be one of the first inhabitants of rando, he was imprisoned some time due to his dangerously high intelligence and invented the Invader virus using Forbidden technology and used it to create his own soldiers known as Invaders. His final objective for doing so is to use the power of Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden to rule the world, but was foiled when his final virus got blocked off by Dogiragon and Miradante's and Dokindam X turned on him by killing him off suddenly, creating a new series of threats. Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon The Forbidden Star who is behind Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden and VV-8, Forbidden Machine, it suddenly appeared during the tragic Revolutionary war and revived all fallen Initials. The remaining 4 Revolutionary Teams, Team Hamukatsu, Team Damama, Team Doremi and Team Tech teamed up to attack it as they see it as the cause of the problem. They were guided by Team Tech and blockaded by Team Acme which were actually initials from the start and VV-8, Forbidden Machine, which were dealt by Doremi and Damama respectively. Hamukatsu then enters the Forbidden Star and sees Blackout, ZERO Invasion awakening it and it became into Dormageddon X. It defeated the resisting Kill the Vorof, Rebellion of K easily and Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader's attacks did not affect it, so it transformed into Final Dogiragolden and used Final Final Revolution to break all of its arms and legs but the head still reamined and threatens the destruction of the world. Suddenly Hamukatsu becomes a Curry Bun of the Universe and feeds itself to Dogiragolden and Dogiragolden was capable of destroying Dormageddon X, and the extreme power of the two destroyed all dragons on earth, allowing new lifeforms such as the Metallica and Jolly the Johnny Joe to replace them. Category:Fandom Terminology Category:Final Bosses